I Wish She Was You
by XVanityX -your sweet sin
Summary: Bolin recalls a girl from his past...a girl he had actually fallen for in his younger years. Bolin x Oc


_**I Wish She was You…**_

Tears filled the little boys vibrant green eyes, his nose was stuffed up with boogers that streamed down to his upper lip. He cleaned his dirty face the best he could, yet he still had that paining fear of being lost. His voice seemed to have ran away, he couldn't call out to his big brother…he was all alone with strangers zipping by the busy streets not caring to give a second glance at him. How was he suppose to find his big brother? Why'd he have to get distracted…why him why now? The little boys voice finally returned but only allowed him to let out choked out sobs. His whole body shook with fear and from the cold, his nose was redder than the stop lights that would occasionally illuminate to halt roaring engines. Just as he was to let out yet another choked sob a small delicate hand warmed his cold shoulder as he looked up, his vision was blurred so he quickly cleaned up his tear stained face. Opening his eyes he came faced to face with a girl who had the pretties olive skin he ever saw, her fiery eyes reminded him of his brother…hers were way more calming and cute. He felt mesmerized while looking at her, the way her jet black hair fell perfectly to either side of her face, a few strands fell out of place and into her face as she was leaned into him. He blushed when he realized she was talking to him, her voice was the same warming tone his mother once had.

"Why are you crying? Did you lose your momma?" the little girl spoke warmly to him trying to comfort him. "Um can you uhhh…hear me?" She suddenly felt worried that he may be deaf. "Oh…I uh I-I can hear you…and no I lost my brother…" he blushed as she sighed relived to not have offended him. A lump around her neck began to move slightly in her winter coat. "W-wha's that?" the boy startled backed away as the girl smiled ever so sweetly still. "Oh this is Mikara!" A small creature's head popped out as it looked around then to the girl licking her face. In a cute little way she whispered to him, "I actually named her Pabu, but I found out she was a girl so I renamed her…don't tell her okay?" the boy nodded his head as to show her he meant to keep his promise.

He was fascinated at how the red markings seemed to glow on the fire ferrets fur, he also noticed how furry it was as well. "Mikara is a fire ferret." the girl beamed proudly to own such a cute creature. "Do you want to hold her?" she held out the ferret for him to take "S-sure." he in return took Mikara, his eyes widen in shock from how soft the fire ferret's fur was and also the warmth it had to the touch. A small breeze passed them as he shivered from the cold wind, he smiled as Mikara nuzzled his neck trying to warm him up. "She like you a lot!…Oh are you cold?"

He looked up to her once again and she had her head tilted in the cutest fashion he blushed not really knowing why, shaking his head she simply smiled. "Don't be so shy…we are friends now!" the girl happily exclaimed this made he boy blush a darker shade as she took off her black coat. "No…I-I uh….bu-but you'll be cold." he sheepishly looked down feeling guilty. Mikara climbed back onto the girl's shoulders as she explained to the boy "It's okay my momma and papa always dress me in two coats. Besides I have Mikara…I actually get very hot in all this." She smiled and he could see that she too was now blushing as she handed him her black coat, he tried to deny it but reluctantly gave in and put it on. His senses were tingling with the sent of cinnamon and he felt like a warmly fresh batch of cookies. The girl took his hands in her smaller ones and he couldn't help but thank her while blushing. "Let's go look for your brother okay?" she spoke softly to him as he almost in a trance followed her into a shop where he met her mother and father.

**L**ooking back on that fond thought Bolin fought back tears as he was being pummeled blow after blow by this brother's fire bending attacks. Days like this made him hurt and want to hide away, times he would look a Pabu he saw Mikara and in return he ultimately saw her…

**T**he boy would go over to her huge house to spend time with his bestest friend besides his brother of course. It'd been a good six months since she helped him out, he held a nicely wrapped small box as he was met by a nicely formal dressed man who escorted him to a room he swore could fit a bazillion motorcars. He looked around and saw not only were the adults dressed so formally he also saw kids his age and older, and suddenly the boy felt so underdressed as he looked down at his attire, he tried his best to clean up his roughed up clothes, he tried his best to try and not look like the homeless boy he knew he was. So lost in thought and worry he almost didn't notice that same warm touch he felt six months ago. He looked up and this time he saw her face clearly, her eyes still held that same fire, her hair was still that beautiful jet black and her voice as still as sweet as ever.

Her giggle shook him out of his trance as he quickly handed her his gift. "Oh Bolin thank you so much, c-can I open it?" he nodded to her as her smiled widened and the small box revealed a small bracelet with an earth bending symbol in its center. The girl nearly melted as her heart fluttered. "I love it Bo!" she put on his gift and her beaming face made him melt at how much she loved the gift he made for her, sure he knew other people would outshine his gift but for now he took the time to enjoy her smiling face knowing he made her happy.

As the last of the guests left home Bolin looked around at all the fancy plants that adorned the walls, he took notice at a beautiful orchid that sat happily beneath a family portrait of a happy family. Old wounds soon reopened as he imagined he was in that picture along with his bother and parents…he could never get over that loss no mater how much he tried to by painting on a fake smile and cracking jokes here and there. "Bo ar-are you crying?" that tender voice..he couldn't let her see him like this so he did what he did best. "Oh this, sorry just go some dust in my eyes. I'm a good as a polarbear puppy playing with a ball." He laughed nervously as the girl knew he was lying to her, she dismissed it as she took his hand like how she took it that fateful day to go search for his brother. "I'm always going to be here for you, even if I'm not here I'm always going to be there for you Bolin." he looked at her trying to make sense of what she just told him, she led him to a balcony as she pointed up at the moon. "See that's _me_, if you ever need to talk to me talk to me through the moon." he blushed little did she know, he always talked to the moon as if it was _her_ telling the beautiful moon how he felt about her, even at this young age he knew she was the only one to make his heart flutter as fast as it did. "Happy Birthday." he whispered so softly she didn't get to hear his words, he was fine with it as they stayed there a few more minuets looking at Republic City soaking in all its dazzling lights that they always did love to watch it at night.

**H**e shielded himself with a wall of earth as the fire spewed to either side, this was not like him to set up his defenses so late. "Hey Bo, something bothering you? You don't seem yourself today." The handsome fire bender looked concerned at his brother. "I'm good Mako, no need to worry just a bit tired today." he laughed like how he always did when he apologized, over the years he perfected his poker face when it came to hiding his hurt feelings that came from her. "Well maybe you want Korra to take your place for a bit?" the dark skinned girl put her hand on Bolin's shoulder "Yeah Bolin, you should sit out." Korra smiled at him and just then his heart fluttered ever so slightly, he saw her in Korra and he felt like he needed to have her. Somehow Korra filled that hole he had in his heart. Glad his blush didn't show he nodded and sat back watching Korra and Mako bend their heats out. He adored the swift movements of how Korra bended the water to her will, he could see flashes of her now, as if it wasn't Korra moving so swiftly…again he saw only her, could you blame him he did only have eyes for her…

**O**ne year had passed and Mako only met her a few times, he was happy they got along too bad Mako always worked. Boling wanted to help his brother so bad but was ordered to just be a kid, so that's what he'd do when he was hanging around her. "Bolin Bolin!" he turned to see he racing through the green summer grass. She ran right into him as she blushed to have landed on top of him, he had grown so much in the year that they had met. "Bolin! I just watched a Pro bending match it was amazing! I can't wait to perfect my bending so we can make a team and compete, you, Mako and I. Oh Bo you should have seen it, they were all like BAM and BOOM and and…it was so cool." he always liked how energetic she got when explaining amazing things, he wish he could go with her when she'd offer but he'd never want her to find out that he was poor and homeless…he didn't want to be a charity case. She looked at him as he had a huge grin plastered on his face. She then looked down sadly as he touched her shoulder. "You okay?" she heard his concern as she pulled her knees to her body and sat next to him. "Bolin…I have to leave to the Northern Water Tribe. M-my mom wants me to hone in on my water bending skills. I don't wanna go though…I want to stay here with…you." She felt those dreadful tears threaten her eyes. A strong hand cleaned the tears that managed to have escaped. "Don't cry…remember we can always talk using the moon." his grin was goofy and she did what she felt was right, she hugged him so suddenly she could feel the warm of Bolin's cheeks as she knew he was blushing, but just then she also felt a wet tear. Her heart ached for she only had a month to spend with Bolin and Mako.

**P**abu climbed up on Bolin's lap as he nuzzled his neck the same way Mikara had once nuzzled his. "Hey boy, I promise I'm fine." Pabu tilted his head as if to say _I know your lying to me but I'm here for you. _Bolin scratched behind Pabu's ear as he looked up and his arm was then suddenly burned by a stray fire ball. "Aaaahhhrrggghh!" Bolin clutched onto his injured arm, Mako rushed to his side as Korra apologized deeply. "It's okay it's okay. I know it was an accident." Bolin eased Korra's worries by smiling that oh so famous smile of his, after a good look over Mako watched Korra heal Bolin.

Bolin himself was brought back to a tender flashback of when the girl had healed him long ago when they had ran around her huge house and he had gotten a scrape on his knee, boy did he cry. Mako looked at Bolin's face and knew he was thinking of that water bender girl whom Bolin would spend most of his time with when they were kids. He knew his brother was thinking of her when he clearly lied to his face about being tired, he has always known when Bolin would get sad it was because he was thinking of her. Bolin's face was solemn as the thought about the pain that fire made him feel…did it hurt this bad like this when it happened to her? He looked down and finally he couldn't help it, he shed a single tear and Mako knew it was for her…

**M**ako had to work so he promised he'd be there tomorrow when she'd leave, Bolin was so sad yet very happy because she'd return sooner than what was planned. It was very very rare but dare he think it…his crush, no h-his love, had developed fire bending on such late notice. It was amazing and no one could believe it. Her father beamed happily as Bolin once remembered how proud her father boasted that "My girl has the eyes that speak fire bending." her mother on the other and also spoke out of sheer happiness "And the heart of a water bender. He remembered how happy his friend was when her mother promised her to take her away only half the year, sure it was still a long time but better than two years away from him, her father was to teach her to master the fire portion of her bending. She couldn't really control her fire as much as she could control the water she would bend to her absolute will.

Bolin walked as he remembered how she almost burned him while practicing her fire bending. He looked down and was in deep thought about all his fondest memories they had together, that's when he smelt it when he was brought back to reality by the sent of smoke and the blaring fire engines. He heart sank as he ran and hoped the worse wasn't for him to worry about, he turned a corner and that once big beautiful house filled with all those assorted wonder and memories was burning brighter than the summer sun. Horror and fear swept through him as the looked around the ash covered servants and tried to find her face. He was stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a high pitched scream emit from a wild looking woman, not realizing it but it was her mother yelling out to save her baby that she was still inside. With that Bolin tried to fight his way to go into the burning building to save her not caring if he'd perish inside as long as he was with her.

It had been a good long agonizing hour as they managed to save a few people from the burning building, all that stood now was a burning reminder a broken past. His face was once again tear stained as he looked down at his badly burnt friend, they were left alone as her father took his sholder before leaving told him "She doesn't have long to live…please be by her she kept asking for you." his face was crumbling away threatening to break down in tears and never return to his former happy state, Bolin took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it. "Hey Bo…I'm so stupid." "No your not! Please don't say that…" Bolin defensively spoke out to her. "Bo I caused the fire…I was trying to practice my bending but the room caught fire and..and now all this pain I've caused hurts me deeply…" she trailed off as she let out small tears. "Hey Mi-" he was cut off by her sweet tender voice once more "Bo do you remember when Mikara had her litter and then that wolf bat took her life? Well I cried for so many nights it hurt me to see she left such a beautiful litter behind…my heart aches like that same time only no one is leaving me…I'm leaving them….leaving you…" she trailed off as Bolin was at a loss for words until he saw that Moon outside her hospital window swollen and fat in the sky. "…but remember y-you promised me." her heart ached because she knew what he was going to say next, only he'd never know that it was her dream to one day have a probending team with him and his brother, to one day when they were much much older that one day she'd hope to marry him…he'd never know her deepest wishes because a woman's heart is as vast and mysterious as the ocean it self. "Even if you aren't here you'd always be here for me…"

"I always WILL be Bo…just look at the moon and you'll speak to me….I promise to always answer in my own special way." They sat there talking about how if she happened to be okay what the name of their ProBending team will be, of how they'll find Mikara's litter she set free into the streets of Republic City. Bolin held back tears of a beautiful future he'd want to happen, he bit back the harsh reality of it all…he wanted nothing more than to take her place she was too nice and good of a person to have to go through this torment. She then suddenly felt warmth as an angel took her hand and led her away from the pain of reality and ultimately led her away from him…she knew her life was over and he too could see it not only on her face yet the slow beeping of the machine.

"Bolin…I'll always be here for you even if I'm not here I'm always here." She held out her frail arm and touched his chest "Just talk to me through th-the…moon." Her final breath was what made Bolin's heart shatter, he held her hand and cried until the doctors came and forced him off her. He'd later go on home to his brother who would cry with him and do his best to comfort his litter brother.

**Y**ears later Bolin would find a stray fire ferret and beg his brother to keep it, Mako would understand the need Bolin would have to want to keep this creature. When they'd enter the ProBending competitions they took on the name Fire Ferrets as tribute to her. Bolin endured so much in the years with out her, the matches they'd have and how he'd imagine Korra the teams water bender was her along side him fulfilling their dreams together. When he was captured by Equalists he feared for his bending because that meant their ProBending dreams would be over. The heart break he had when he saw Mako and Korra kiss, he cried because in Korra he saw her and that kiss hurt him until he told himself that Korra wasn't her. The hardships he faced having the ProBending Arena taken over by Equalists, and finally defeating Amon.

He spoke of all these events to the moon, right before he'd fall asleep he'd whisper his day's events to that big _Beautiful Moon_ up in the sky and he knew she was listening. "..so that's what happened and Amon was really Tarrlok's brother Noatok and we saved it…we saved Republic City. I know you've heard this a million times but sometimes I wish Korra was you…Mizuki. I wish she was you." With that he'd lay his head down and close his eyes to have that dream of when they were younger and all the good times they'd have. That night Bolin went to bed he shed a tear for her and her memory that lived forever in him.

_**A.N.: Hope you liked my it and sorry for any mistakes I may have made, Character wise or grammar wise.**_


End file.
